Stay
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: What if Rory knew that Jess was leaving at the end of season 3? What if they had a chance to talk? What if she asked him to stay? One-Shot that I had in my head after listening to Stay by Miley Cyrus. Please Read and Review :


**Stay**

A/N-

What if Rory had known Jess was leaving, would it have made a difference?

I got the idea for this while listening to Stay by Miley Cyrus. I'm not a Miley fan, but I do love that song and it inspired this so I hope you like it. It'll be a one-shot.

Rory sighed as she walked up to the bus stop, Jess sat there a bag by his side reading his book. The sight looked almost perfect, so Jess. He didn't hear her approaching and for a moment she just looked at him. Tears pricking in her eyes, she'd somehow known that he'd leave, that he'd disappear without a word. He'd done it before after all, when they'd been in the car accident he'd fled town, because he felt he had no choice. Is that how he felt now? She felt sick that it may be because of her, the tears that had pricked her eyes now fell down her cheeks. She been coming to the bus stop every morning earlier than she had to, wondering if she'd see him, but somehow she knew he wouldn't go when she was in the town. He must think she was at school, after all she should be but her first class had been cancelled and now she was pleased it had been, or else she wouldn't have had this chance. But what chance was it? To say goodbye? Steadying her breath and wiping away any trace of her tears she went up to him, fixing a nervous smile on her face, as he heard footsteps he looked up and met her gaze. His heart stopped for a few seconds, knowing she'd seen the bag and she was smart, she knew what was happening. He tore his gaze away from her sad blue eyes and played with the pages of his book.

'I thought you'd be at school.' Jess said lamely, lack of anything better to say. She sat next to him and clasped her hands together, looking down at them.

'My first class was cancelled.' She replied quietly, wanting him to look at her but at the same time scared of what she'll see in his expression.

'Oh.' Is all he manages to reply with.

'Were you going to say goodbye?' Rory asks, her voice shakes as she does, and it takes everything for Jess not to reach out and take her hand, but that will only make this harder.

'I don't know.'

'Where are you going?' She asks, needing more than wanting to know.

'California.' The words slip out before he can stop them and she looks at him now with wide eyes, filled with tears.

'Why?' He doesn't answer so she looks away, hating that she's crying in front of him. 'Is it because of me?'

'No! Rory, you're the only thing that makes sense right now.' He said turning to her, her eyes meet his again and she smiles slightly knowing he means it.

'Then…?'

'My dad showed up.' Jess replied. 'And I'm flunked out of school and Luke kicked me out so I have no where to go, and it just seemed like the only option. Jimmy, he lives in California, so I thought I'd go find him.'

'Oh.' She looks away again, sadness creeping inside her, she feels angry at Luke for kicking him out, for making him feel he has to go.

'I don't deserve you Rory, you're perfect and I'm a mess.' Jess shakes his head angrily, 'I'm nothing, don't you get it!' His voice raises in anger. 'Everyone else sees it and yet you, perfect, wonderful, amazing Rory, she sees something that nobody else does, but it's not there..' He pauses again and she's crying too much to say anything. 'My mum knows I'm nothing, she told me frequently enough, my dad left when I was a baby, Luke's kicking me out and everyone here had me pegged as a loser since the day I arrived, and guess what I proved them all right!' He yells this last part. 'I'm worthless!'

'No! Jess stop it, you're not worthless.' Rory shouts at him, tears streaming down her face. 'You're not! You're smart, and kind, and you could do anything with your life. Don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise because I know you, I know you better than anyone else does.'

'I don't deserve you.' Jess turns away from her but she pulls him round to face her.

'Yes you do!' Rory cries out as the bus pulls up, he stands and picks up his bag, it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do, but somewhere inside he thinks it's the best thing for her, if he leaves. He takes the first step onto the bus and hears her crying grow louder as she sinks to the ground. Tears fill his eyes and he takes one last look at her, broken and crumpled, it kills him. He turns round to hand over his fare when he hears her speak.

'Stay!' Her voice is full of emotion, he turns back not believing she actually wants him to stay, after he's told her he's flunked out of school, she still wants him around.

'What?' He asks.

'Stay' She repeats, 'I can't live without you Jess, I love you.' The words shock him but he can tell they're true, the honesty of them hit him hard.

'I..I don't have anywhere to stay.' Jess falters over his words, and the bus driver grows angry that he's holding them all up. The passengers watch on with interest.

'Stay at our place, our couch is surprisingly comfortable. I'll talk to mum and Luke will come around and you can go back there. Please Jess, I need you.' Rory begs.

'You don't need anyone.' He smirks but takes a step down, now only one more step and he'll be off the bus.

'Yeah I do.' She cries. 'So?'

'Ask me to stay and I will.' Jess says after a minute, she smiles through her tears.

'Jess, please stay here.' He smiles and takes the final step down, standing just in front of her as a very annoyed bus driver pulls away.

'You didn't just stay because I asked you, because if you really want to go then I don't want you to resent me for getting you to stay.' She suddenly panics. He smirks at her and takes her hands.

'I'm staying because the girl I love is here.' Jess replies, she hugs him tightly. 'I should go find her.' He teases, she hits his arm playfully.

'Shut up and kiss me.' She demands, he doesn't need to be asked twice and drops his bag to the ground, wrapping his arms round her waist he kisses her. She pulls away a minute later and rests her forehead to his.

'I love you.' She smiles, as he wipes away her tears.

'I love you too.' Jess kisses her again.

'Oh no!'

'What you didn't change your mind did you?' Jess asks, smirking but slightly alarmed, she takes his hand reassuringly.

'No, never.' She smiles.

'Then what is it?' Jess asks.

'I actually did need to get that bus.' Rory said suddenly remembering she had school. Jess chuckles and throws an arm round her waist leading her across the square. He kisses the side of her head wondering how he ever thought he could deal with leaving her.

'I'll drive you, and I'll come pick you up after.' Jess said, she snuggled into his side, and wrapped both arms round him.

'I love you.' She smiles, all her sadness from moments before forgotten.

'I love you too.' He replies, he'll never get bored of saying that.

A/N- Hope you like it. I know I should be focusing on my chapter fics because I have a lot that need completing but I just had this in my head so I figured I'd write it and see what you guys think. So review and let me know and please check out my other writing.


End file.
